The Ultimate Showdown: Forgotten
by amirmu12345
Summary: When three extra characters are added into the Super Smash Bros universe (Sora, Ness, Pit), they just learned that all of the 24 characters will have to fight. They go through rough training and through strict tasks called Courses. A tournament consists of 6 games, containing 4 characters each with 10 lives. It continues until there is a winner.
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM AMIRMU12345 ON WATTPAD, he is not a fraud.

_ What shows on your computer screen is the first book of the Ultimate Showdown series. As you progress, you will be attached to characters, but only to see them die off sooner or later. They have no choice, once you enter the Super Smash Bros. world, you cannot escape._

_**PROLOGUE**_

****Sora's body spun and descended into a vast body of darkness. It engulfed him into a world he thought he would have never seen. The sunlight shined over Sora's eyes, and as he got up, a force pushed him down again. "Wait...wait until the others appear." The voice roared from everywhere, the sky, the ground, ...everywhere. "God?" Sora blurted. The voice once again erupted from the sky, chuckled with an evil tone, and said "No, no, you idiotic mortal. I am Taboo, the most chaotic figure you will ever see in your short lifetime." Sora started to whistle. "Shut up." Sora did as he was told. All of a sudden, a boy with a striped shirt and a backwards baseball cap appeared. "Do I know you?" Ness whispered quietly. "N-no." Sora responded. Again, blue pixels appeared and an angel with wings and a weapon. "WHAT THE HECK IT THAT?" Ness yelled. Pit pointed at his bow. "This?" Ness nodded his head. "This is a bow. You can shoot arrows with it in case an enemy tries to attack you." Pit answered. The voice's silence was broken when he spoke again. "I have chosen you three to enter the world of Super Smash Bros." The three chosen ones were confused with a puzzled face. The voicec continued.  
"You see, only the top notch video game characters can enter this world, do you accept?" With one giant yell, they all said "YESSSS!" "Great, now that you have accepted my offer, you cannot escape. The barrier has been sealed."


	2. Chapter 1: Familiar

Now, that was settled. "Be gone." the voice yelled. Ness, Pit, and Sora were all transported in front of a sign. It read "Super Smash Bros. Mansion" They rang the doorbell and it creaked open slowly. They blacked out one by one.

"_Wh-who are you? I have a space gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"_

The trio opened their eyes, tied to chairs to see a fox. "_ANSWE-ANSWER ME!" _he shouted nervously.

**"I'm Ness."**

**"I'm Pit." **

**"And I'm Sora!"**

_Eyes of the unknown were peering at them with curiosity yet with hatred._

"Did Taboo sent you?" the fox asked. "Ta-who?" Sora, Pit, and Ness said in sync.

"You know...that dark loud voice that comes from the sky..." and the fox shook mentioning him.

Sora, Ness, and Pit realizing what he meant nodded their heads. "Yea, he said something about us being chosen because we're top notch." Sora said.

"Oh!" said the fox in relief. "You're part of here now...The Chosen...well, you are unlucky. You are now stuck here forever fighting until death."

The room of darkness now brightened, and the things that were once eyes are now people. Ness looked around to see this other boy. His hair not brushed, blonde, and wearing a striped shirt just like him. The twinkle in his this boy's eye was so familar... "NESS! Snap out of it!" said Sora waving his hand in front of Ness' face. Ness abruptly snapped his head back and continued to drink the water that some guy named Mario gave him. "You see, for you guys, we set up a pizza party! This is probably the most fun you will ever have here. Every other day will be... you know... 'meh'." said the fox.

"How about we all introduce ourselves?" suggested some woman from the crowd. "Yea yea...whatevs." responded the fox.

The fox started.

"I'm Fox." (secretly Sora whispered to Pit "big surprise..." and rolled his eyes)

A small and skinny monkey sqeaked "I'm Diddy Kong!"

A man with short blue hair said in a passionate voice "I'm Ike" (Sora whipsered "wot")

A fat weird blubbly gorilla/fish thing yelled "I'm KING DEDEDE!"

This blue-ish and black animal said "I'm Lucario."

A little blackish blob with armor said "Meta Knight..."

An astronaut midget squeaked like Diddy Kong said "Olimar! And here are my pikmins!" Little carrots starting hopping with joy. (wot!)

A regular guy said "I'm a Pokemon Trainer! My name is Ash!"

A robot said each letter "R.O.B" ("...just call him ROB" said Fox.

A war guy thingy said his name was 'Snake'.

This blue hedgehog said very fast "SUNNNIC!" (Sonic)

"I'm Wario!" said a fat italian man.

"I'm Mario!" said another fat italian man.

"I'm Luigi!" said a skinnier italian man, but he was still fat.

"Wolf's the name, kiddos." said a wolf.

Fox interrupted and said "WE GET IT! Just introduce yourselves on your free time!" Everyone disobeyed and quickly said their names. Ness almost fainted when he heard the blond kid say

"My name is Lucas."


	3. Chapter 2: Lonely

"Sora, stop passing gas!" shouted Peach. Sora shrugged and continued to eat more pizza. Sora seemed to notice Ness hanging out with that kid named Lucas. They giggled together as Ness told a corny joke. Sora felt lonely. Nobody seemed they wanted to talk to him. Ness with Lucas, Pit with Zelda and Link, who did Sora have?  
"So I told him if you don't fix my bat, I'll PK Fire your butt! " Lucas started cracking up. "Hmmm...you seem so familiar. We have the same powers, similar clothing, similar... everything." Lucas responded. Ness nodded his head and poked Lucas' forehead. The moment Ness' finger touched Lucas, a connection sparked and Ness remembered everything about Lucas. Judging by Lucas' face, he knew everything as well. "No...no... you're the kid who helped-" "Yea, I was. And you helped me as well. "

"You have a bow, too?" asked Pit. "Yea, made by the best people of Hyrule. " responded Link. Zelda seemed to be staring into space. "How do you aim? Do you like flick your finger on the arrow or -" "I don't flick my finger but I do this." Link demonstrated what he does with an arrow and Pit gasped with awe. Sora passed more gas. He muttered something like "kairi or riku". Zelda finally spoke. "IT is time."

Sora went to bed early that night. Alone as well. He had no friends and missed his old ones. He would rather be on crappy Destiny Island than be here. "Actually, I take that back..." Sora sobbed but smiled and slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy

Do you know that one person who know what happens before it happens? Zelda was one of them. "Is she okay or sumthin'?" said Pit. "Uhhh-er-yeayea! Zelda, what just happened?" Link yelled. "They're want us to start. We have enough players." Zelda said in unison with the other voice coming out of her.. Her body drifted upwards.

**"We have enough players.**

** We have enough players.**

**When sun falls and night shoots up, HE will announce it. **

**He will. **

**A new player is to come, and that iis enough for us...**

**for us...**

**to battle."**

Link almost fainted. "Wha-what?"

Zelda continued in the background.

**"For he who is mightiest will win, but those who cannot hold a weapon or have a special ability will fall-"**

Pit seemed to be confused. "I-is- does this usually happ-"

**"And those who chose not to fight will be executed immediatl-"**

"You're crazy!" yelled Pit. "What are you doing? Please stop! Stop! STOP!

**"The winner will meet with Taboo, the all mighty, most powerful, good-looking *chuckle* living thing to ever exist. Their reward will be discussed."**

Zelda fell to the ground, unaware of what just happened. "Does anyone want some punch?" she asked. "**_ARE YOU CRAZY? DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT YOU DID WITH ALL THE 'FIGHT TO THE DEATH' AND 'MIGHTY WINNERS'? YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF US!"_**

Link seemed embarrassed for some reason and just itched the back of his head, blushing. "Bu-but...what? What happened? Why are you yelling, Pit?" Zelda said, scared.

_**"You think that was a joke! It wasn't funny! Were you trying to scare us? Were yo-you..." **_Pit couldn't finish. Zelda ran away crying. Only now did Pit realize he liked Zelda and didn't want to have to kill her, or at least try to. Pit looked at Link, he was looking around nervously.

Sora's snoring was loud and clear. He seemed to be sleep talking. "Kairi...do you want some of this Papou fruit? It tastes delicious. Yea, just have one bite. Riku is stupid, blah..blah.." Sora awoke. The sound of Pit walking inside the room loudly. "Have you seen Zelda anywhere?" asked Pit. "No-no, why?" Sora responded. Pit just walked away. Sora, confused, decided to look out the window. The crisp summer breeze waved his hair, wanting to see his friends again. "Maybe I should make new friends." he whispered to himself.

"Ness, when do you think it will start?" said Lucas. "What will start?" Ness responded. "You know, the-er-battle." Lucas answered. "Come let me show you something." said Lucas. Lucas took Ness to a wall with a great big picture on it of a battleground, paragraphs covering it. He pointed at it.

**'The day of October 17, 2012, there must be at least 24 characters. There will be 24 characters on this date.'**

"But there are only 23!" Ness said, scared. "That is what you think." Lucas said, then pointed at Jigglypuff.

They continued to read the large sign.

**'As I add more characters, their name will appear at the bottom of this picture. A battle consists of 4 characters. There will be 6 games going on at the same time. Each player would start with 10 lives, the last player remaining has won the battle. The 6 winners go into 2 separate games of 3 people. Then, the winner of those two battles compete against each other. The Grand Champion will be rewarded with something that will be discussed.'**

Ness seemed puzzled. "Woah." he said. Lucas patted him on the shoulder.

"We need to form teams." Ness whispered. "What do you think everyone else is doing?" Lucas responded and Ness looked around. There were groups of 3's,4's,5's, waiting for that day when they could all backstab each other. "Ness, we need to join teams." "Sure." said Ness. They started joking around, having some fun with their little ideas.

The next day, the great loud voice echoed throughout the mansion. "The time has come. Choose your weapons, and later on you can begin your training on the practice dummies outside.

Ness asked for a new baseball bat, that's all he needed.

Sora asked for the Ultimata Keyblade and got what he wantd.

Pit didn't need anything as he had his bow and arrow already.

They all went into the backyard. The practice dummies were set and ready. Pit shot his arrow, and it hit his target squarely in the chest. "Are they Sirius?" "No, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix." said some random voices from the other side of the backyard.

Sora was not used to this powerful keyblade, but it was so powerful, he chopped the dummy's head off twice! Ness seemed to have no problems with his PK's.

Zelda seemed angry. She was slapping that dummy so hard, it turned red. Link was slashing away, and all the other fine characters were trying hard as well. There was no best of them all, they all had equal amount of power. But they didn't all have an equal amount of control or aim. Pit seemed to have an advantage with his bow, Sora with his keyblade, but so did Ness with his PK powers and bat.

Taboo looked from above. He was confused. He couldn't pick the best fighter. You know something is about to go down when you can't pick the best fighter.

Night came slowly that day, and they were all tired, every single character. But they couldn't sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Introduction to Courses

After several nights of training, and then several more nights of MORE training, the day of the Courses came. Courses are special tasks where the secretary, in this case for Courses is some guy named Amir MuOneTwoThreeFourFive, track down your abilities and rates each one out of 10. Here is the basic template:

**Power:** X/10

**Agility/Speed: X/10**

**Accuracy: X/10**

**Overall: X/10**

**That is** not a lot to judge people on, but hey. The Courses NEVER remain secret, there is a list being hung up as I write this. For the confused, I am the narrator [of course], and I remain hidden and tell the story.

But let us not drift off topic. Sora 'skedaddled' quickly to the list of Courses, and his mouth dropped straight through the floor.

"SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN STAY ON GROUND THROGH A MINOR HURRICANE?! Well maybe I have a chance..."

"SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN HANDSTAND ON HOT COALS?!"

He continued yelling out the Courses. The news went through the Super Smash Mansion quickly, and everyone knew now. "HURRICANE AND COALS" and "SHARKS AND LAVA" was spreading throughout the mansion. Again, no one slept. The day of the introduction of the Courses approached, and everyone flipped. And guess who was on the top of the list? Yep. Sora. He was to go first for every Course. First course was the hurricane. The schelduled date for the hurricane course was in two days! Pit cringed.

"So Lucas, how does this 'team' thing work out?" Ness asked. "Well, you see, during battles we help and aid each other. It is simple. And yes, their is only one winner, well except for team rounds where you will be teamed up with your equivalent. "Oh." Ness said, confused. "Their is only one winner, but if we don't battle each other, maybe we can survive until the GrandChamp round, and we'll decide what we do next." Lucas said. "Okay." responded Ness.

Pit seemed from the outside to be calm, but his raging insides were scared. To this day, Zelda still ignored him. Any message he had to send to Zelda, who was his crush, had to go through Link. Anything personal was not said as Link would be able to hear it. Pit's wing fluttered, maybe because he was nervous, and he just sighed.

Their was a list on the Great Wall of teams. It just appeared this morning. Also, their was a little mishap. The first course was delayed till' Friday, which is in three days time. Everyone was happy and sighed in relief.

Sora is teamed up with Link.

Ness is teamed up with Lucas.

Pit is teamed up with Zelda.

Pit blushed while Zelda's mouth opened. Ness smiled, Lucas jumped up happily. Sora always liked Link, he thought of him as a cool guy, so he was satisifed. There was a cheer as everyone was equivalently matched with one of their (best) friends.

Zelda rushed to the bathroom and secretly cheered and laughed, and secretly she liked Pit too


	6. Chapter 5: Courses

Course 1: Stand in a hurricane.

Course 2: Handstand on hot coal.

Course 3: Target practice- blindfolded.

Course 4: Skydiving with your hands tied up.

Course 5: Swim with nose plugs and a mouth plug for one minute underwater.

There you had it. All the courses. You cannot die as their was a no-death spell enchanted on the area. All 24 players marched outside into the Courses arena. Sora was first. The hurricane wasn't that bad, or well it kinda' was. Hot coals weren't all that hot, or well it kinda' was. Target practice blindfolded was pretty fun. Skydiving- not going to talk about it. Swimming, I could totally do that. (That was Sora's thoughts.)

Anyway, all the characters suffered, and here was the final outcomes for the characters.

SORA:

Power: 10/10

Agility/Speed: 7/10

Accuracy: 4.5/10 (the blindfold does not count)

Overall: 7.5/10

NESS:

Power: 6.5/10

Agility/Speed: 10/10

Accuracy: 9/10

Overall: 7/10

PIT:

Power: 6/10

Agility/Speed: 8.5/10

Accuracy: 10/10

Overall: 7.5/10

The 24 went into the mansion, some crying, some more crying, and a lot more crying. They all shared their scores, and a non-lying enchantment was cast for the day so no one can lie. The TEAM ROUND was starting in a week! Everyone was prepared, but it was still scary that everyone will die except for one person in two weeks for the tournament.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Sorry for not describing every main character going through every course, but the real tournament was about to start, so be prepared for the next chapter. I posted this story on using the same username.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

Courses were horrible. Sora puked and farted, at the same time. It wasn't publicly though, like last time. Sora changed after the Courses. He started forgetting about his old life. Who is Kairi? Who is Riku? Where was Destiny Island, what is Destiny Island?! It made him sick to his stomach.

Courses were horrible. Ness puked so many times. Ness changed after the Courses. He started forgetting his old life. Did he really know Lucas? Who is Gygas? It made him sick to his stomach.

Courses were horrible. Pit puked so many times. Pit changed after the Courses. He started forgetting his old life. Who was that girl he liked again? it made him sick to his stomach.

As the narrator, I am sorry to have to make you read that three times. But that was to show you how they changed. You might think Courses was just to show how good each character can survive mind blowing tasks...you're wrong. The idea of Courses was to delete memories of each character. This was Taboo who did this if you didn't know. This was so no character will know each other during the matches, it wouldn't be as 'fun'.

Lucas and Ness stared at each other. They didn't really know each other. Or they did, until Taboo slowly changed their memories during the Courses. "Who are you?" Ness asked. "I'm Lucas" said Lucas, "You don't remember me? We were best friends...oh, you're playing a joke!" Lucas smiled. "No. No, I'm not." Ness got up and walked away. Lucas ran up to him and poked his forehead. Spirits of yellow rushed into Ness' mouth and he awoke from his temporary amnesia. "Oh. What's up Lucas?"

Now you ask how come Lucas' memories remained intact. Well- Taboo removed the memories from the brain. Lucas has his stored in his heart.


	8. Chapter 7: The End of Lucas

The team round was canceled. Why? Taboo never tells. Well, I'm the narrator, so I know. Taboo knew Lucas still remembered. Taboo detected no memories in Lucas' brain. He couldn't find any. Lucas was too smart for Taboo.  
Lucas and Ness were the only people who completely had their memories back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I made this note right in the middle of a chapter. Sorry if I am rushing the story, or if it is starting to become more stupid, but I am trying to finish this as quick as possible. [You'll see why ;) ]**

Memories are restored when a "deja-vu" triggers the brain to power back up again. So Lucas and Ness went around doing that. "Sora, farts." Sora's eyes widened. "Hey Ness!" said Sora.

Taboo was angry. He wanted to kill Lucas and Ness, but especially Lucas. **"THEY NEED TO STOP! I WILL KILL THEM! I WILL-"** Taboo stopped yelling to himself. "I for- should I? Should I really push Lucas into the pit of Forgetfulness?"

PAUSE!

You may ask "HEY! WHY DIDN'T TABOO THROW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS INTO THE PIT INSTEAD OF USING HIS MAGIC! IF HE DID THAT, LUCAS WILL NEVER REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

Well, once you fall into the pit, there is a big chance you won't come back, and if you do, you won't REMEMBER ANYTHING. Taboo had to do it. He summouned Lucas and Ness (so he can witness his own friend's death), and told Lucas everything. Lucas panicked, but sooner or later accepted that his fate was to end. Taboo was going to push Lucas into the Pit of Forgetfulness so he can possibly die or forget every single thing about life. To make it all worse, Ness was there watching. "Is there any last words, Lucas?" Taboo asked. Tears were streaming down Ness' face and was muttering "no...no.." Lucas wanted to sing a song to Ness. "no...no...no" muttered Ness. Lucas' high pitched and wonderful voice started to sing.

**Marceline**  
**It's just you and me in the wreckage of the world**  
**That must be so confusing for a little girl**  
"no...no..Lucas, please."  
**And I know you you're going to need me here with you**  
**But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too**  
"Lucas..." Tears were falling on the ground.  
**This magic keeps me alive**  
**But, it's making me crazy**  
**And, I need to save you**  
**But, who's going to save me?**  
**Please forgive me for whatever I do**  
**When I don't remember you**  
"please...no..."  
**Marceline**  
**I can feel myself slipping away**  
**I can't remember what it made me say**  
**But, I remember that I saw you frown**  
**I swear it wasn't me it was the crown**  
"why. Lucas."  
**This magic keeps me alive**  
**But, it's making me crazy**  
**And, I need to save you**  
**But, who's going to save me?**  
**Please forgive me for whatever I do**  
**When I don't remember you**  
"NO!no...no...please!Lucas!  
**Please forgive me for whatever I do**  
**When I don't remember you **

***bold is lyrics***

And in a blink of the eye, Lucas was pushed into the pit. He never came back up. "LUCAS! NO LUCAS! COME BACK!" Ness cried. Tears. Tears. All over. Taboo smiled evily. Ness was sent back to Onnett.

Sora was sent back to Destiny Island.

Pit was sent back to Heaven (or wherever he came from.)

Everyone was sent back to their original games. Except for Lucas. His soul is stirring in the pit. His soul cries out "Ness." You can't really hear it, but it does.


End file.
